


Early Morning Kiss!

by noyindesu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Short Sam, Short Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyindesu/pseuds/noyindesu
Summary: This story sam is short,,,he's gonna be short in ALL of my fanfics,,so just a heads up!,,





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story sam is short,,,he's gonna be short in ALL of my fanfics,,so just a heads up!,,

It was early in the morning,Sam was sitting in the kitchen,reading a book and drinking coffee. It was very quiet and peaceful,Dean was still sleeping. Sam placed down his book and took a sip of his drink. "SAMOOSEE!!" A voice called. Sam was startled and choked on his drink. "I'LL SAVE YOU SAMMYY" The boy raised his arm up and hit sam in his back. "Gabriel! That HURT!" Sam said. Gabriel laughed. "Where's your brother?" 

Sam put his finger up to Gabriel's lips. "Shhh,he's still sleep" Sam whispered. Gabriel nodded and looked at the book Sam was reading. He grabbed the book and ran away from Sam. "Hey! Hey,give that back!!" the small man ran after Gabriel and jumped on his back. "Give it back you Jer-" He stopped. He noticed he and Gabriel were face to face, blushing darkly. He grabbed his book and scurried to the kitchen, muttering to himself,"Stupid Gabriel... His stupid face... his stupid voice... Stupid..." soon he buried his face in his book. 

Gabriel laid in the other room, confused as to what happened. "Sam is acting strange..." he muttered silently. He got up and headed towards the kitchen, planning on asking Sam why the book was so important that he didn't want to show him what it was. Soon Gabe neared the kitchen, hearing Sam muttering to himself. 

Sam kept muttering, saying "Why do I like him...? Is it his eyes...? The way he smiles...? His voice...? His lips...? Ugh... I'm so confused..." meanwhile, Gabe was by the doorway to the kitchen, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He mumbled to himself, "Does Sam feel the same way about me afterall...?". Gabe's blush darkened, having had feelings for Sam for a while now. He finally worked up the courage to walk into the kitchen behind Sam, looking over his shoulder. "Hey Sam, whatcha reading?". Gabe was trying to play cool, but inside, his heart was pumping hard, being a nervous wreck, arguing with his thoughts of doubt. 

  Sam yelped in surprise, dropping his book. He glared at Gabriel nervously, a dark blush on his cheeks. "Don't sneak up on me like that you jerk!" He began pouting, his lips more pronounced. Gabe bit his bottom lip, taking a few steps towards Sam. Sam's eyes widened a bit. He backed up to the wall as Gabe got closer and closer. Soon he was stuck, no where to go. He stuttered nervously. "G-G-G-Gabriel... what are yo-" He was cut off by Gabe gently grabbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. He tipped Sam's chin up, giving him a soft kiss. Sam froze, not knowing what to do. 'Do I kiss back or push him off?!' He thought to himself. Soon Sam melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss. He felt Gabe's chest, feeling his heart beat in time with his own. 

  They pulled away from the kiss. Dean  walks in the kitchen for a glass of water. "ugh... you two finally kissed... good... the tension was annoying..." He sighed and walked out with his glass of water. Gabriel and Sam both started to laugh. 

//uGhihshs i dunno how to end it so,,the end?? Hope you enjoyed!!,,//


End file.
